


Our Tomorrow

by anonymous678



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Lu Han Leaves EXO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous678/pseuds/anonymous678
Summary: Luhan leaves.I wish there could be one more day.Our Tomorrow.





	Our Tomorrow

_until there comes someone else_

_who can understand my feelings_

_no need to say, no need to ask_

_will just know, will just understand_

_every moment is like forever_

There's something that just clicks with Luhan, and Minseok doesn't really know why. Maybe it's their shared love for coffee, for soccer, for the stage, maybe they're just compatible, but to Minseok, it feels like he's found his soulmate. 

Luhan is, more than anything, grateful to Minseok, he's caring, he's kind, he's giving. Luhan knows this is something special, perhaps a special kind of friendship, because they just work and it's just really, really nice. 

(Sometimes, he finds himself staring at Minseok, and he can't stop)

Minseok realises he's in love, that he's in deep, somewhere between their countless coffee dates and playful soccer matches, somewhere between their shared dreams and shared tears. Minseok calmy accepts this new love, he knows it's wrong, he know's it'll never work, because Luhan has always whispered to him his dreams of a happy little family, and he's not someone who can break such dreams, he's not worth it, and he can't. So he let's it grow, let's it bloom in to a beautiful kind of flower that he hides buried deep in the depth of his eyes 

(They make stupid promises, based on their big dreams, because they're young and the sun is shining, and nothing seems impossible)

_one person walking to the finish line_

_somehow returning to the starting point_

_a new world_

When Luhan announces his plan to leave, he's met with mixed emotions (heartbreak, sadness. Betrayal). Everyone is still reeling from the fresh pain of one brother ripping away their bonds, and they don't seem ready for another, and so they drift away, the dorm filled with a deathly silence and he feels terrible. 

But Minseok, alone, is smiling, he's smiling the same lopsided smile. Luhan isn't dumb enough to think that Minseok is okay with it, they've been through enough together to be able to see that Minseok is hurting, but his eyes seem so clear. 

"It's for the best"

Luhan feels like a great weight has lifted from his heart, because Minseok understands, he always does, and he thinks, maybe this is for the best. 

(Minseok wants to scream, he wants to cry like he did as a child, he wants to yell at Luhan, "What about our promises? What about _me_?". But he doesn't, because he knows Luhan is hurting and he's not going to be selfish, he needs to let go. His heart is breaking, slowly and painfully, but he hardens his eyes so the truth can't be seen)

_i’m looking, there is not much time left_

_to make a wish, i wish there could be one more day_

Luhan is standing infront a pair of brown, brown eyes that pierce through is soul, his heart, his very being. He can see an emotion he can't pinpoint swimming in those eyes, threatening to burst, threatening to fall down pure white skin. Luhan tries to be strong, he chose this, he chose to leave, he chose to leave it all behind- 

(But the tears fall anyway)

Minseok smiles, he tries keep it still, keep it calm, to calm the torrents of emotion that threaten to flip him over. His eyes are filling with tears, until they're filled to the brim with pain, but he still smiles through it all because he's happy for him, he really is.

(He hopes the tears blur the sight of his heart shattering in his eyes)

(In the background, Minseok hears their promises and their dreams being ripped to shreds)

_memories_

_that become eternity_

At first, it hurts, and it's lonely. But time heals and memories fade. To Luhan, Exo seems like a distant memory that can sometimes be played like an old DVD, but it's painful to watch, so he shoves it away. 

(He remembers Minseok more than he should, deep in the night, when he can't seem to control his memories. For some reason, the memory of Minseok's smiling face feels like his heart's being ripped apart)

Minseok is broken. His heart seems to have fallen apart like the falling petals of a flower and he can't seem to rebloom. 

But he doesn't cry, he doesn't let himself fall, because he's the eldest, he's got a duty. So he hugs the members and soothes them as best as he can without letting them prick themselves on the shards of his broken heart. 

(Baekhyun finds him crying alone in his room, then all the members flood in and there's so much love and he thinks he can do this, he could move on and let go)

(They talk on the phone, they all do. But time is like smoke that they can't catch and the distance feels like stormy clouds and it's dark and everything is impossible)

Luhan is surrounded by pretty girls, they're circling around him, all lovely smiles and silky black hair, and he's attracted and he finds them pretty, but for some reason, their skin is not white enough, and their eyes don't scrunch up cutely and-

(He thinks Minseok was so much more beautiful) 

(He wants to look in to his eyes again, wants to see the emotions, wants to know what that was)

He wonders if this is normal, or maybe this is some kind of attachment issue. Or maybe that just showed the strength of their friendship, the trueness of their bond. 

(Another word pops up that describes his emotions perfectly, but fear backs it down in to a deep, dark corner)

_in fact there is a tale_

_that can turn back time_

_because there is a dream_

The night before Minseok enlists, he answers a call from Luhan (it's been years and years since then, and it' been ages since they've talked)

"Hello?"

Luhan's korean is terrible and his accent has deterioated during the years. 

"Hi" Minseok quietly returns.

It's awkward and Minseok's eye's still hurt from the sharp edges of the pieces of his heart that still haven't healed. But true to their friendship, true to the years they spent togther, they talk about meaningless things, about meaningful things, about his enlistment. 

"Can you sing for me?" it's dark and it's almost time for them to go, Minseok just wants to hear Luhan's beautiful voice one more time. 

Luhan laughs softly, melodic voice ringing through the darkness of his dorm room. 

"Which song would you like, ma'am?"

"Any. Anything you want to say" Minseok's voice is a whisper, and to Luhan it feels like an invitation 

_"wǒ kànzhe_

_méi shèng duōshǎo shíjiān néng xǔyuàn_

_hǎo xiǎng duō yītiān wǒmen de míngtiān_

_wǒ wènzhe_

_hái yǒu duōshǎo shíjiān zài yǎnqián_

_yǐwéi duō yītiān_

_néng shíxiàn wǒmen de yùyán"_

Minseok feels tears running down his face, and tries his very best to hide the sobs that are wracking out of his body, and he can't stop, and it feels like the shards of his heart are still broken, they had never healed, and they're flowing out of his eyes, out of his heart. 

Luhan hears.

And even though he can't see Minseok, he can feel him, and suddenly the it's clear as day, and he realises he's always known what was in the swirling depths of Minseok's eyes. He can't do this anymore because it hurts to even breathe and he knows it's because of Minseok, and it's always been Minseok. 

"I love you"

_our tomorrow_

 

 

Transl  __  
i’m looking  
_there is not much time left_  
to make a wish, i wish there could be one more day  
our tomorrow  
i’m asking, how much time is left  
before my eyes, i thought there would be one more day  
to fulfill our promise  


**Author's Note:**

> old fic from my old asianfanfics account - i wrote this back in 2014/15 mems  
> just reposting bc feels like a waste of my fic on that shitty site  
> also i miss xiuhan, the og ship  
> xiuhan was real dont fight me 
> 
> based on luhans song from his movie Back to 20.


End file.
